In certain applications, such as optical telescopes/systems, it may be desirable to achieve precise positioning and control of various components. For example, in optical telescopes, it may be important to precisely position mirrors or optical elements over optically large distances in small increments (e.g., on the order of nanometers). The need for precision, among other considerations, drives the design of actuators used in controlling and moving the optical elements. Typically, these requirements are met using a motor and screw design, with the screw being, for example, ball, roller, or lead screws. Such designs include a large number of parts, thereby adding weight and complexity to the overall system.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved actuator systems. There is also a need for such systems that are easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.